Christmas Carol
by Hayyah2000
Summary: This is a school project. Scrooge and his Fred's child spend Christmas eve doing charitable work, review even for what you think are stupid grammar stuff, please, help, now


"Fred. Fred dearest," called the young mother, she walked up a few steps of the extensive stairs. "Fred, your uncle is going to be here any minute. Where is John?"

Her husband looked down over the banister, he wore a wide grin on his face. "Marie, calm down, its Christmas eve, my uncle will pardon us for a little tardiness," She shook her head at his simple logic. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get him ready," Fred said as he hurried up the stairs.

Marie opened the front door to reveal an old man with a tattered top hat and scarf. He opened his arms to embrace her. "Uncle Scrooge, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, my dear. Now where is that nephew of mine?" Scrooge entered the home with great purpose.

"Fred is helping John. Please take a seat Uncle," Marie lead him to the living room and helped lower Scrooge into a padded chair in front of the hearth. "Let me go get the boys," she started to make her way back towards the foyer.

"No, no, no take your time, the day is young," he protested

The wife made her way up the steps. "John, you get down here young man, don't you make uncle Scrooge have to wait any longer, you too Fred." Almost instantly a wild haired boy raced down the steps. Fred followed behind him at the same pace. "No running in the house," she called after them, though with a smile, wondering why she married some so childish.

John made his way into the livingroom, but at a much slower pace. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge."

"You get over here my boy and give me a hug," Scrooge exclaimed as he rose from the chair. He hugged his nephew's tiny child Then he turned to his nephew, who was acting as if he was left out, and hugged him as well.

"Did you bring your purse?" Scrooge asked John. He nodded and opened the bag that rested on his waist. Scrooge pulled around 60 pence from his own purse and placed it in John's.

The joyful family made their way to the front door. "Wait, where is your cap?" Marie said as John and Scrooge were just out of the door.

"Mother can't we just go?" John wined, but his mother already had a hat snug on his head.

"You be good and do well."

"I will mum," Scrooge and John finally made their way away from the house.

The pair strode down the snowy street linked by the arm, they both wore the most contagious smiles the town had even seen. The journey to Fred's estate and the market square was not very long, but it was very scaic, with wreaths hanging from street lanterns, emerald green garlands draped across roofs, and pale snow dusting evergreens.

"Uncle Scrooge where are we going first?" the small child asked.

"No need to rush. We'll stop where we need to stop," answered Scrooge as he looked down at the boy. Just then a lovely chorus of angelic voices broke through the air. "Stop!" Scrooge said, he bent the to John's height. He cupped a hand over his ear, "That, my boy, is where we start first."

They processed with wide strides to the song which played magnificently through the town square. All fifteen of the local church choir sang the last chorus of 'silent night', Scrooge stood with John and listen until the last chord rang clear. When they ended Scrooge and John applauded. "Well done, well done."

"Thank you mister Scrooge, how are you this Christmas Eve?" greeted Benjamin, the choir leader.

"I'm well, thank you, I'm showing young master John here a tour of Christmas spirit," Scrooge answered while clapping John on the back. "This seems to be a great place to get started. Where is the money going this year?"

"We are feed those who can't afford a proper Christmas dinner."

"Great! Well, we are more than happy to donate," Scrooge began to open his money bag and John mimic the same, they simultaneously placed to coins into the basket in front of the choir. "Merry Christmas," Scrooge said tipping his hat.

"Merry Christmas," the choir cheered.

"Uncle Scrooge?" asked John

"Yes"

"I heard that Tim Cratchit is in town," John said knowing it would make Scrooge very happy. Tim had been the apprentice to a merchant who traveled frequently, Tim had not been home for Easter or Summer or Christmas for over two years and the whole town felt low because of it.

"Let's go then," Scrooge pretty much ran the entire way to the Cratchit's, knowing young Timmy so well he knew he would rather stay at home with his family at this hour. They rounded the last corner to the Cratchit's. Scrooge grabbed to iron knocker and rammed it against the door. in a bright red gown opened the door, "Mister Scrooge, Merry Christmas."

"And to you madam, where is-"

"In the living room," she playfully interrupted. She led John and Scrooge to the living room, a lovely tree was in the middle and a wreath hung from the hearth, and young Tim was slouching in a chair reading a book.

Tim looked up and his eyes lit up light as is someone put fireworks behind his eyes. "Mister Scrooge!" he stood to hug the older man, even though he had had his braces removed over eight years ago he still never caught up to his peers in height, so Scrooge's chin rested on Tim's crown.

"My lad, how has the world been."

"Great sir. I'm going to college this coming fall."

Scrooge's face could have split into a wide grin, "Good, very good, I am so proud of you. Oh wait, goodness me I almost forgot. When is the last time you have seen John?" Scrooge remembered as he gently pushed his nephew's child forward. Tim shook John hand with a wide smile.

"You've grown, John."

"Thank you, but people still call me small."

Scrooge threw back his head and laughed a loud and joyful laugh. "Well, today, my boy, is the day where no one will call you small."

Tim offered them seats close to the fire. "What are you all going this fine Christmas?" Tim asked.

"We are walking around the town and giving money to those who need it," John answered.

"Very good," Tim said

"Yes we have been do it every year since Marie would let John ut in the winter," Scrooge added, he looked up at the clock, "Oh would you look at the time, we should get going." They all stood up, Tim lead them to the door. "Goodbye, my lad. I hope to see you again before you leave."

"As do I. It was nice to see you again master John," Tim said, John simply waved goodbye.

Scrooge and John made their way down Main Street when John perked up, "Uncle Scrooge, can we go to the bakery?"

"Maybe later after our rounds," Scrooge chuckled.

"No, I mean we buy some and then give them to the people on the street," John returned.

Scrooge giggled like a school boy, "Yes let's go." The jolly pair entered the corner bakery and bought three tins of gingerbread cookies. They spent a good part of the morning give to beggars, school kids, women, and just anyone that wanted one.

They broke for lunch around noon at a small taveren. Both indulged in the Christmas special meal of delicate mince pies. Afterwards Scrooge brought out a deck of cards and they started to play.

"Uncle?" John asked suddenly in the middle of the game.

"Yes?"

"Why is it a tradition?"

"Are you sure you mean to ask 'what is a tradition'?" Scrooge answered with a flick of wit at the end.

"I guess I mean, why do we go out on Christmas Eve and give money and cookies to the poor, when you do good things all the time? What makes Christmas so special to do good things?"

Scrooge sat back in his seat. It was a answer that needed to be thought out or it could confuse poor John even more.

"Christmas is special because it is the time of year where everyone is charitable with you. It is easier to give when you're not doing it alone. It is also easier to give when you are happy and gay and joyful, and yes I do know those all mean basically the same thing. But," Scrooge thought, "but, I give all the time for different reasons."

"Mum and Pa, they say you didn't act like this ten years ago, why did it change?" John asked with curiosity swimming in his eyes

Scrooge gave a nervous chuckle. "There are times in a man's life where, for better or worse, they get a chance to look though there life and see all they have done, then they ask questions, 'Do I stay on this path? Where will it lead? How do I stack up against others?' I had that chance and it came in the form, what I think were just dreams, spirits and my old friend."

"Marley?"

"Yes Marley. You know I have never told anyone this before."

"Why?"

"I thought they'd put in a madhouse. I was scared and joyful at the same time."

John looked at his father's uncle with sympathy, Scrooge was not wearing a frown, but not a smile either and that put John on edge. "But, you didn't hurt anybody. If you haven't hurt anybody why should they lock you up?"

Scrooge smiled, "I don't know, I guess I feel that even after ten years of being changed, I still have a long and heavy chain."

"A what?"

"A chain," Scrooge said as he looked up at the boy. "When Marley came to me, he had a chain of all his sins, they kept him weighted down to the earth so that he couldn't go to heaven." In Scrooge's mind the haunting images of the spectre that was Marley flashed in his head. "My boy that's why I do this with you every year. I don't want you to have a chain like I did. Like I probably still have," Scrooge's voice stuck in his throat with all the emotion.

John reached out to touch Scrooge's shoulder. "I'll pray tonight at church that your chain will rust."

Scrooge held the hand that was on his shoulder, "Thank you, my boy, thank you."


End file.
